


Hello again

by DiAnima



Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: Not Fic, a brief bit of exposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiAnima/pseuds/DiAnima
Summary: Where I've been, and what I'm planning to do now I'm here again. Not fic - just me talking into the void.





	Hello again

What's up nerds. Previously under the account 'TheRedLady', I'm back (without the GoT reference).

 

Where have I been? The uncomplicated cut:

 

> Depression ( _about 6 months ago)_ : You're crap at this and should feel bad and nobody wants to read this. Cut your losses and go.
> 
> Me: O man you're right

And so on. Deleted everything and tried not to think about it for a while, wondering if I'd ever get back into it. But apparently, I'm still here, I've got some new ideas, so ta-da here we are.

 

What I'm planning on doing:

  1. World Guardian Lyra's story ( **Animus Vox** ) is still in the works, but I've got a better plan of action now and it feels marginally less overwhelming. Have arranged it into 5 lumps/'books', and I'll work on it in focused sprints, uploading multiple chapters at a time. Currently, have events up to and including Endgame planned out and ready to start.  
  

  2. 5th age stories: no name for this project yet, but I want to start going into the story of the 5th Age 'Adventurer' who came before Lyra. Will file under a separate series.  
  

  3. I'm jumping on the modern AU bandwagon with **Imperium _._** Aiming to get this done over August/September 2018, as a ~50k novella.  
Zamorak's rebellion at the end of the 2nd Age failed, and the Empire survived for another 2000 years. Also, we're now on Earth rather than Gielinor. Mostly a self-indulgent character study.  
  

  4. The compulsory 2nd Age Senntisten setting will be covered in **Love and War** (big thanks to Laws for that title). Palkeera, Zamorak, and all our other favourites will feature. The main story arc will be the Zamorak/Palkeera relationship (sorry not sorry) but other 2nd age shenanigans will be filed away in here too.  

  5. Other shorts, one-shots, gifts and musings will be put in the **Stories from Gielinor** pile. Mostly because I have no other place to put them.



 

I will be reposting a few fics from my old account to start things off, and then my first RuneScape related project will be Imperium, starting in August. Over July I'll be working on my original worldbuild (Starlight, which I will not be posting on here), and on webcomic scripts for the Senntisten project. Thanks for the patience - I'm looking forward to getting going again.

 


End file.
